cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Japan (Tiberium)
Japan (日本 Nihon or Nippon?, officially 日本国 Nippon-koku (help·info) or "Nihon-koku") is an island country in East Asia. Located in the Pacific Ocean, it lies to the east of China, Korea and Russia, stretching from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East China Sea in the south. The characters that make up Japan's name mean "sun-origin", which is why Japan is sometimes identified as the "Land of the Rising Sun". Japan comprises over three thousand islands,1 the largest of which are Honshū, Hokkaidō, Kyūshū and Shikoku, together accounting for 97% of land area. Most of the islands are mountainous, many volcanic; for example, Japan’s highest peak, Mount Fuji, is a volcano. Japan has the world's tenth largest population, with about 128 million people. The Greater Tokyo Area, which includes the capital city of Tokyo and several surrounding prefectures, is the largest metropolitan area in the world, with over 30 million residents. Archaeological research indicates that people were living on the islands of Japan as early as the Upper Paleolithic period. The first written mention of Japan begins with brief appearances in Chinese history texts from the first century AD. Influence from the outside world followed by long periods of isolation has characterized Japan's history. Thus, its culture today is a mixture of outside influences and internal developments. Since adopting its constitution in 1947, Japan has maintained a unitary constitutional monarchy with an emperor and an elected parliament, the Diet. During Japans war with The United States Of America in the 1940s they attacked the US naval base at pearl harbor, sparking a war with the United States that ended in 1945. with the depolyment of 2 nuclear bombs by the United States on the cities of Hiroshima and Nagaskai, a third was announced to be droped on Tokyo so the japanese surrendered, after the war the United States rearmed Japan partly with a Self Defense Force. Why you put those words down in the article? This history had only to do with the country not the CNC Wiki. Plus the USA did not drop an atomic bomb in the CNC Era the Soviets did.(Assaulthead 17:00, 13 October 2007 (UTC)) :Because, you know, people might actually learn something from this Wiki, as some actualy like to learn new things. Also, while the point that USA didn't drop an A-Bomb on Nagasaki and Hiroshima is valid, the USSR bit is stupid. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 17:32, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Plus the Japan/American war happened in World War II. The World War II happened only due to Hitler made friends with Japan and attacked but Albert stop Hitler with the Chronosphere to make things different. America and its talk page is starting to become the most edited page in the Wiki. This is Command and Conquer not Real life. I try to help you guys understand if the World War II did not start and the GWWII started instead means the USSR is the first to drop a Nuke not America. This Universe is different in Command and Conquer.(Assaulthead 22:44, 13 October 2007 (UTC)) :And what authority do you have here? None. Listen kid, I'm studying law, am well versed in history and been playing C&C before you learned what Wiki means and that it's not a candy bar. Stop trying to act like you know everything because you do not. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 22:51, 13 October 2007 (UTC) EALA and I are trying to help. The countries in C&C series had roles for GDI and Nod. Thats why I created most countries articles. Where is the page where I can request articles or something?(Assaulthead 23:07, 13 October 2007 (UTC)) The otehr articles dont have informatioon from the real timeline, so why must Japan have it?